Wedding Night
by LovekillRealm
Summary: Itachi and Hinata and their adventures on their wedding night. LEMON WARNING ITAHINA


**I don't own Naruto okay? Well here it is another lemon for all you smut fans out there. This is sort of an AU kind of along the lines of Blissful Night. It can be read alone or as a sequel. Okay, you know the drill, on with the fic!**

Itachi opened the door to the house and picked Hinata up in his arms. She was now all his. No longer would anyone, especially Naruto, object to them being together in public. "Oh Uchiha…Uchiha Hinata…" Itachi whispered. "I love you so much. I cannot stand us being apart for any length of time. I had to marry you and make you mine."

"I know Uchiha Itachi." Hinata said as she kissed her newlywed husband on the lips. "I can't believe the day has finally come."

"And I have the sexiest girl in Konoha as my wife." Itachi said as he twirled Hinata around in a lover's embrace.

"Oh Itachi-kun…" Hinata blushed. She then reached up and kissed Itachi passionately. "I love you." She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, my darling." Itachi said as he noticed Hinata start to yawn. "You tired my love?" He asked as he stroked Hinata's chin.

"No I'm not." Hinata giggled rather mischievously.

"You are a terrible liar Hinata. I know you all too well." Itachi said as he put his finger on his new wife's nose. "I know you are tired from today's festivities but would you object to maybe doing one more thing with me before we retire for the night? What was it Lord Jiraiya said was the most fun thing to do on one's wedding night?"

"Umm….." Hinata blushed. She knew all too well that the advice was something a little above PG-13. She knew what Itachi was talking about and she didn't really want to say it. Hinata blushed again and looked away at Itachi. Yes, she wanted to "take Lord Jiraiya's advice" and consummate their marriage. She had to face it; Itachi was good at what he did in bed. He knew her sweet spots and where he could make her scream his name and orgasm in pleasure. She felt like the most beautiful woman in the whole of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itachi was the one of the hottest guys in Konoha with his own share of fan girls. She wanted Itachi, but even married to him, she could never say exactly how she wanted him. It was always so embarrassing to admit.

"Oh Hinata." Itachi giggled. "I know what you are trying to say."

"What do you mean Itachi-kun?" She blushed again as she fiddled with her wedding gown.

"This." He said as he brought his new wife closer in his arms and started to kiss her passionately. Itachi held Hinata close to him, grasping her bottom firmly in one of his hands and grasping her left breast in another. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and wrapped it around hers. He then pulled it out and smiled at his new and amazed wife. "You like that?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed. She then reached up and kissed Itachi like she just was. "I love you so much my dear Itachi-kun"

"Should we retire for the night, or have a little fun first?" Itachi said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Maybe we should have some fun…" Hinata giggled as she reached down Itachi's wedding kimono and stroked his chest.

"Oh, my Hinata-hime, you are getting a little naughty tonight. You sure?" Itachi asked as he started to undo the band of her wedding kimono as well.

She reached up and kissed Itachi on the mouth passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." Itachi said as he picked Hinata up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She wrapped her arms around Itachi and started kissing his neck and sucking on it.

"You're naughtier than you usually are my hime." Itachi said as he started to suck on Hinata's neck. His manhood was pulsing with desire now. He moved his hand along Hinata's back and pulled off her bra. He threw it to the side of the bed and kissed Hinata once more again. She wrapped her arms around Itachi and pulled him closer to her. She started to kiss his chest. Itachi felt his manhood grow harder and pulse more and more with desire for Hinata. He took off his wedding kimono and Hinata took in the beauty of her newlywed husband. Itachi bent down and bit on Hinata's left breast.

"Oooooohhh!" Hinata moaned as she wrapped her arms around Itachi.

"Oh, Hinata, I have more fun for you." Itachi said as he started kissing her down her chest. He started in the middle of her breasts and kissed a trail down her chest. Once he got to her waist, he kissed her and took his tongue and entered Hinata.

"Oooooooh! Itachi!" Hinata yelled as she grabbed the silken red sheets. "That feels so good!" She moved up unconsciously as if to invite Itachi to keep it up.

"I love teasing you." Itachi said as he gave one final lick to Hinata. Her moans made his manhood throb more and more. He could hardly stand it any more. His manhood was throbbing with so much desire that it was near painful.

"I can't stand your teasing much longer!" Hinata blushed and pleaded as she kissed her husband some more. "I'm ready for you now!" She whispered into Itachi's ear. "Take me now."

"Okay." Itachi said as he moved on top of Hinata and aligned his manhood up against Hinata. He placed the tip in Hinata just a little bit to tease her. Then he thrust into her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH ITACHI-KUN!" Hinata yelled as Itachi thrust into her. "That feels so good."

"I know." Itachi smiled as his new wife moaned with joy. He thrust again into her, harder this time. Hinata moaned as Itachi moved in her harder and harder. Hinata moaned in pleasure.

"Itachi! Harder! Please! I am so close!" Hinata moaned.

"Yes my love!" Itachi said as he thrust harder and harder in Hinata. "I'm close! I'm close!" He panted as he reached his climax.

"Me too!" Hinata said as she and Itachi climaxed together. Itachi then collapsed on top of Hinata panting. He looked into her eyes smiling. _This was some of the best sex I think we ever had._ Itachi thought as he stared into Hinata's ivory Byakugan eyes. _She looks so lovely and so exhausted._

"That was great." Itachi said as he rolled off Hinata.

"Yeah. I think it was the best sex we ever had Itachi-kun." Hinata giggled.

"Me too." Itachi said as he gave a goodnight kiss to his bride. "I sure think so Uchiha Hinata.


End file.
